Victor Victoria
by LorelaiSquared
Summary: The three generations of Gilmore Girls embark on a journey to Canada's West Coast. Roughly set during Girls in Bikini's, Boys Doing the Twist. Written for TrueLovePooh and Boston4 for the Support Stacie Author Auction.
1. WestBound

**Victor Victoria**

**Author's Note: **This story was written for the Support Stacie Author Auction. Boston4 made a very generous donation in TrueLovePooh's name for this seven chaptered fic. Thank you both for being so patient with me, I'm sorry this is so late. Thank you also to everyone who helped make the April Auction such a success.

**Pooh's **prompt for this story was: I would like to see you write a Mothers day sort of fic, it doesn't have to be around Mothers Day really. It would have Emily, Lorelai and Rory in it. Maybe a Friday night dinner or something like the road trip, set anytime. With the 3, I would like to see them pair off (Emily and Lorelai, Rory and Lorelai, Rory and Emily)and all together. Lots of talking and banter and good old fashioned Gilmore fun!

Quick message to those of you anxiously awaiting a LMMV update – I promise you it will be coming soon and that it will be well worth the wait. Unfortunately RL things like moving and job interviews have rudely interfered with my writing schedule. Rest assured that I'm still here and I haven't forgotten you. :)

Thank you to my awesome beta, and fellow Canadian **Jewels12.**

**Chapter 1: West-Bound**

The clanking of silverware and fine china rang through the silent dining room. Lorelai and Rory shifted the dark green vegetables on their plates, between tentative bites of an unidentifiable meat-like substance. Emily ate robotically as she stared wistfully at Richard's vacant seat. She'd barely said three words all evening and Lorelai and Rory were both beginning to feel concerned.

"Grandma?" Rory asked tentatively.

All she received in response was a sigh. Lorelai and Rory exchanged a confused glance before Lorelai took a try.

"Mom?" When no answer was forthcoming, Lorelai placed her hand on her mother's arm. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Emily shook her head as though she were ridding herself of her thoughts. "I'm fine, Lorelai. Eat your dinner."

Dissatisfied, Lorelai tried another tactic. "Where did you say Dad is tonight?"

"I told you, he's in London, setting his dear Trix's affairs in order," Emily responded bitterly, just as the phone rang. "Please excuse me, I need to get that." Emily placed her cutlery on her napkin and strode from the room.

As soon as she was gone, Lorelai and Rory started chattering. "What _is _this?" Lorelai gestured to the greyish object on her plate.

"I don't know, but it's revolting." Rory pierced it with her fork and held it up, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Lorelai peered around the room. "Maybe we can hide it in a plant or something."

"Eww, no. Besides, Grandma would know."

Lorelai settled back into her chair sulkily. "That's true. Her sense of smell is almost as good as Mrs. Kim's."

Rory giggled. "No one smells better than Mrs. Kim." She frowned. "That sentence didn't sound as good as it did in my head."

Before Lorelai could respond, Emily marched back into the room, a grim smile pursing her lips. "That was your cousin Marsha. You remember her, don't you, Lorelai?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Um, no. I don't think so."

Emily sighed exasperatedly. "Of course you do. She's my cousin Cecily's daughter. The two of you used to play together all the time when you were young."

"I really don't remember, Mom."

"She idolized you. She used to follow you around everywhere. It was cute."

"Oh my God, do you mean the one who always insisted on wearing pink, ruffled dresses?"

"Yes. That's her."

"I hated her. She was so annoying. Always going on and on about this party and that cotillion." Lorelai grimaced at the memory. "Didn't she move to Canada?"

"She did." Emily nodded. "Cecily's husband got a job working for a big company in Vancouver. I haven't seen her in years." She meticulously cut off a chunk of meat and chewed it thoughtfully before continuing. "Anyway, Marsha was calling because she's getting married in Victoria next week and she'd like us to be there."

Rory frowned. "Next week? Isn't that kind of short notice?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Extremely. Apparently the wedding itself is rather last minute and there isn't time to mail invitations. I would have thought that Cecily of all people would follow proper social conventions. This is not the way to plan a wedding."

"Wait. You said 'us'_. _What did you mean by that?" Lorelai asked wearily.

"I meant the three of us." Emily gestured between Lorelai, Rory and herself.

"But what about Dad?" Lorelai's voice was frantic. "Shouldn't he go with you?"

Emily stiffened at Lorelai's question. "He wasn't invited," she said brusquely. "You were. Marsha specifically said she wanted you there."

"But, I can't leave right now. There's so much to do with the inn opening next month."

"Surely you need a break." Emily studied her daughter. "Look at you, you've got circles under your eyes. A vacation would serve you well."

"But --"

Emily cut her off. "No 'buts'. You've been invited and it would be rude not to attend." She turned to Rory. "And you said earlier that you didn't have plans for Spring Break, so there's no reason you can't come too. It'll just be us girls."

"Mom, she still has papers to write and tests to study for."

"Nonsense. They have Spring Break for a reason, Lorelai. Students who work as hard as Rory deserve to have some time off. A trip will give both of you a chance to rejuvenate. Besides, I hear Victoria is beautiful in the spring."

Rory's eyes lit up. "Oh, I've always wanted to visit Victoria. They apparently have an amazing museum. I'll have to google it when we get home."

Emily beamed, thrilled by Rory's excitement. "Perfect. I'll make all the arrangements. We'll leave on Monday." She returned to her meal, a satisfied look on her face.

Resigned, Lorelai resumed eating her own dinner and changed the subject. "So what kind of meat is this, anyway?"

"Sheep's liver. It's good for you." Emily took another bite.

Lorelai and Rory both shuddered and exchanged horrified looks of disgust, their cutlery clattering to the table.

xxxxx

Monday morning, Lorelai was tearing around her bedroom, frantically tossing things into her suitcase, while Rory sat calmly on the bed with her laptop.

"I've never been to Canada before. What does one wear in Victoria? A parka? A beaver hat? A mountie uniform?" Lorelai pulled a pair of jeans out of her closet. "They must wear jeans."

"Mom, stop panicking. They wear clothes in Canada. Plain, ordinary clothes. It's April, and this site says to wear light layers, because sometimes it can be cool, especially near the water."

"That's another thing. We're going to an island? Canada's huge and yet we're going to a teeny, tiny, island. What if I fall off? I don't do salt water."

"It's not that small." Rory clicked on a link from google and pulled up another web page. "Apparently it takes over seven hours to drive from the southern-most point of the island to the northern-most point."

Lorelai dropped the sweater she was holding. "Really? You can drive across all of _Connecticut _ in less time than that."

"Exactly. It's an island, but it's big." Rory pointed at the closet. "Now, keep packing. Grandma will be here any minute."

"Yes, Ma'am." Lorelai quickly scooped up a handful of clothes from the floor and began shoving them haphazardly into her suitcase.

Rory rolled her eyes and returned to her computer screen. "Oh. Too bad we're not going in August. Apparently they have a huge, free, outdoor concert every summer. It's called Symphony Splash. They set up a barge in the harbour for the symphony to play from and then people sit anywhere they can find room: nearby lawns, the harbour side, the street --"

"The street? People sit in the middle of the street? Canadians really _are_ insane." Lorelai closed the lid to her overflowing suitcase and began to tug on the zipper.

"No, they're not. The roads are closed off. It's a huge event that thousands of people attend every year. Oh, and get this, they always end with Tchaikovsky's _1812 Overture, _complete with canons and fireworks."

"Canons? You're kidding."

"Nope, it's true. Look." Rory turned her laptop so Lorelai could see.

"Unbelievable. Taylor would be sooooo jealous. That sounds almost as nutty as some of our town festivals."

"Totally, except our festivals don't usually have 40,000 people in attendance."

Lorelai's jaw dropped. "There are 40,000 people there?"

"More than that. It's a big island, remember. Wikipedia says the population of the island is about 650, 000 and about half of that number live in the Victoria area."

"Wow. Who knew?" Lorelai finished zipping up her bag. "Ta da! All packed."

Rory closed her laptop and hopped off the bed. "Perfect timing. I think I hear grandma's car coming. Let's go." Rory bounced out of the room. Lorelai followed, lugging her giant, overstuffed suitcase behind her.

xxxxx

Emily walked gingerly down the rickety, metal steps of the small, eighteen-seater aeroplane that had marked the tail end of their journey to Victoria. Never had she been more relieved to set foot on solid ground. The last twenty minutes had been some of the most horrific in her life. First, there was no first class section on this plane, so she had been forced to sit next to a balding gentleman who smelled of pickles, while Lorelai and Rory chattered happily in adjacent seats across the aisle. Second, the flight had been bumpy and turbulent and Emily had believed with absolute certainty that she was going to die.

She waited at the foot of the stairs for her daughter and granddaughter who finally emerged, arm-in-arm and giggling.

"Wow, that was beautiful. Did you see all the tiny little islands Grandma?" Rory asked excitedly as they reached the tarmac. It was a bright, sunny day and she was forced to squint at her grandmother through the glare.

"No. I did not. I couldn't see a thing through the head of that oaf beside me." Emily began to follow the other passengers across the pavement to a wooden, glassed in corridor that was connected to the small airport.

"Mom," Lorelai hissed as she hurried to catch up, "you can't say things like that. What if he heard you?"

"So what if he did? People really should bathe before they get on aeroplanes."

"Grandma!" Rory gasped.

"I'm sorry, Rory. But it's true. That's one of the reasons why your grandfather and I _always_ fly first class."

"Really? I thought it was because of the stick u--" Lorelai began.

Rory interrupted her mother with a sharp jab from her elbow. "Do not finish that sentence," she whispered. "We're here for a whole week and the last thing we need is for you and grandma to be fighting the whole time. Now smarten up and let's get moving. I can't wait to see Downtown Victoria!"

They walked through two sliding, frosted glass doors into a large, open waiting area. People were seated on fabric covered benches as they waited for their loved ones to arrive. Overhead, a large, golden, pendulum-like object dangled from wooden rafters. Signs directed them to their right for baggage claim, and soon Rory and Lorelai had joined Emily in the throng of people waiting for their luggage to arrive.

"Oh, there you are," Emily sounded relieved. "I already secured our vehicle." She gestured toward the various car rental counters behind them. "So once we have our bags we can go straight to the hotel. I'm ready for a nap."

The luggage belt began to move and the three women searched for their bags. Several minutes later, they were walking across the parking lot, Lorelai pushing a cart that was loaded with all of their belongings. Once the trunk of their rental vehicle was packed, Rory returned the cart, and Emily handed the keys to her daughter.

"You drive. I hate driving in foreign cities. Just be sure to obey the speed limit. And don't forget that everything is in kilometres here."

Lorelai took the keys eagerly. Unlike her mother, she loved driving in new places. It was like an adventure. Emily climbed into the passenger seat just as Rory returned and took her place in the back.

"You're driving?" She eyed her mother sceptically through the rear view mirror.

"What's wrong with my driving?" Lorelai started the car and carefully backed out.

"Nothing is wrong with your driving, it's your navigation skills I'm worried about. Grandma, is there a map?"

"I have a map of the area near our hotel." She fished the map out of her purse and handed it to Rory.

Rory studied it, her brow furrowed. "The airport isn't on here. It looks like it's just the immediate area around the hotel." She sighed.

Lorelai pulled onto the main road, an excited grin on her face. "Don't worry, hon, I'll try not to get us _too _lost."

Rory buried her head in her hands. "Oy with the poodles already."

_TBC_


	2. Suitcases and Flowers

A/N: Hurrah! A fast update.

Just a quick clarification since there seems to be some confusion. This story is set in season 4 during Rory's Spring Break. So basically it's in place of "Girls in Bikini's, Boys Doin' the Twist."

My eternal thanks to **Jewels12** who managed to find time in her incredibly busy schedule to beta this for me.

**Chapter Two: Suitcases and Flowers**

The next morning, they all woke up refreshed and ready to start exploring. Rory and Lorelai met Emily for breakfast in her suite overlooking the harbour.

"Wow. The view is amazing." Rory peered through the window at the harbour below.

There were dozens upon dozens of sail boats tied to rickety looking wooden docks, and already people dotted the cement walkway that surrounded the water. Several artists and performers seemed to be settling themselves in for the day by setting up tables covered with colourful paintings, or assembling their musical instruments. A man dressed in full Scottish regalia stood at the top of the stairs to the street above, playing 'Amazing Grace'on the bagpipes.

Lorelai joined her. "Oh, that looks like fun. Can we go there after breakfast?"

Emily grimaced. "Actually, I was hoping we could go visit _Butchart Gardens_ today."

"You want to take us to a garden?" Lorelai gaped at her mother in disbelief.

"These aren't just any gardens, Lorelai," Emily said impatiently. "These gardens are famous all over the world. They're supposed to be magnificent."

Rory's face lit up as she joined her grandmother at the breakfast table. "Oh, I read about this place online, Mom. They had pictures. It's absolutely beautiful. And they don't just have flowers there – they have light shows and fireworks and stuff."

Lorelai stared at her, clearly dumbfounded. "Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?"

"I'm serious, Mom. It actually looked pretty neat. I think you'd like it."

Lorelai sighed and sank into the chair next to Rory. "I don't suppose I can talk either of you out of this?"

Emily rolled her eyes and reached for a piece of toast. "Eat your breakfast, Lorelai."

"I guess that's a no," Lorelai mumbled, taking a bite of her eggs and chewing grumpily.

xxxxx

"Are we there yet?" Lorelai whined.

"My answer is the same as it was the last time you asked," Emily responded, her eyes fixed on the road.

"So 'no' then? Nuts. How far away is this place?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "We only left ten minutes ago. Just chill."

"But I'm boooooored, and your grandmother is apparently taking us to Timbuktu."

Emily's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel tightly, partly out of anxiety over driving in unfamiliar surroundings and partly out of irritation with her daughter. "I am NOT taking you to Timbuktu. I am taking you to one of the most desirable tourist attractions in the world."

"Same difference." Lorelai turned in her seat and looked at Rory. "Entertain me."

Rory sighed. "Can't you just sit quietly?"

"No."

"Fine. We can play 'Name That Tune' again."

Lorelai clapped like an overexcited two year old. "Yay. You go first."

xxxxx

Five rounds later, Emily pulled into a large driveway and breathed a sigh of relief. She had forgotten how obnoxious Lorelai could be when she wanted to. Family trips had been a nightmare when she was a child because she always seemed to take great pleasure in being purposefully ornery and difficult.

Emily remembered one time, when Lorelai was about seven and they had travelled to Virginia to visit a relative of Richard's. Lorelai had unpacked her suitcase at the last minute and had managed to replace all the lace dresses Emily had packed for her with hideous items, like outlandish mini skirts and brightly decaled t-shirts. She shuddered as she recalled the moment she'd first discovered the switch.

_Emily pounded impatiently on the door that connected her daughter's room to their hotel suite. "Hurry up, Lorelai. We're expected at the restaurant for dinner in ten minutes."_

"_I'm coming, Mom," Lorelai called back. _

_The doorknob twisted and the door swung open, revealing Lorelai, clad in a neon pink miniskirt, lime green, over-sized t-shirt and purple and blue striped leg warmers. _

_Emily gasped. "What are you wearing?" _

"_Clothes," Lorelai responded cheekily. _

"_But where is the pink dress? The one with the puffed sleeves and the lace overlay?" Emily pushed past her daughter and made a beeline for the suitcase that lay open on the bed. A mountain of brightly coloured clothing assaulted her eyes. _

"_It's not there," Lorelai said sheepishly as she watched her mother tear through the assortment of trendy clothes. _

_Emily spun around, her cheeks flush. "It's not? But I specifically asked the maid to pack that one." _

"_She did. I unpacked it." _

"_Why would you do such a thing?" _

"_I hate lace. And these clothes are the kind that all kids my age wear. They're cool."_

"_I did not raise you to be 'cool', young lady. You look like a peacock. You can't meet Richard's cousins dressed like that." She rummaged through the clothes frantically, but to no avail. Every single item was so bright,__Emily felt like she was staring at the sun. _

"_Relax, Mom, it will be fine." Lorelai tugged on her __mother's __hand, pulling her toward the door. "Come on, Dad's waiting for us." _

_Emily looked at her daughter in dismay and cast one last frantic glance at the mess on the bed. "Fine. I guess we have no choice for tonight. But tomorrow,__I am taking you shopping for suitable clothing."_

Emily grimaced at the recollection. Why did her daughter have to be so problematic all the time? She sighed and shifted her focus back to the present. "We're here," she announced.

"Finally." Lorelai quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and scrambled out of the car.

"Wow, Grandma, this place is HUGE!" Rory marvelled.

"I know. It's over 50 acres of garden," Emily said proudly, reading from the pamphlet she'd been given when they'd paid on their way in.

Lorelai squealed and both Emily and Rory spun to face her. "Look at the parking signs. They all have animals on them. Apparently we are lobsters." Lorelai pointed at the sign. "You didn't tell me there were lobsters," she said to her mother in an accusing tone.

"I didn't know. This is my first time here too, Lorelai." Emily started toward the path.

Rory ran over to examine the signs. "Look, over there, they have giraffes... oh, and elephants."

"Maybe this is going to be fun after all." Lorelai took Rory's arm and they followed Emily, chattering excitedly.

xxxxx

Lorelai was surprised at how much she was enjoying herself. She had to admit that the gardens were absolutely beautiful and she was even more appreciative when Rory informed her that it was a year-round garden.

"Really? They grow flowers in the winter? But it's Canada, isn't there snow?"

"I don't think Victoria gets much snow," Emily told her.

"Plus, some things can grow in colder weather. Oh, look at this." Rory pointed to a picture on her brochure. "In December they set up an outdoor skating rink! And they have displays of the 'Twelve Days of Christmas'. See, that's a picture of the 'six geese a-laying'."

"Okay, we're soooooo coming back here at Christmas. Those geese look enormous."

"Agreed." Rory put the brochure back in her pocket and gazed around the quaint Japanese garden they were standing in. "Wow, I can't get over how peaceful this is. It's authentic too. I bet even Paris would be impressed."

"Did you see the bamboo bridge?" Emily asked.

"No, where's that?" Lorelai scanned the vicinity. "Oh, I see it. Wow, they really paid attention to the details, didn't they?"

"They really did," Rory agreed as they crossed the bridge and headed toward the Rose Garden.

Emily sniffed the sweet scented air as they walked under an arbour that had a wide assortment of colourful roses adorning it. "Oh, I do love roses," she gushed. "I wish I could get mine to look this nice. I wonder what their secret is." Emily paused and gently caressed the smooth petals of a yellow rose.

"I don't think you're supposed to touch the flowers, Mom." Lorelai gently led her mother away from the roses.

They saw a sign marked 'Sunken Garden' and the three women followed a path that led them through a slightly windy wood.

"Oooh, look, Mom. Fairy lights." Rory's eyes popped as she glanced upward, mesmerized by a round sphere that seemed to be made of wood woven into the shape of a ball. White lights had been threaded throughout it and they sparkled between the gaps. It looked like something from a fairytale.

They walked a bit further and the path opened up to a landing, revealing a breathtaking view of a massive, colourful garden that stretched out below. Everywhere they looked they could see lush green trees and fields dotted with dozens of arrays of flowers in various shades of pink, purple, yellow, orange and red.

Lorelai felt her breath catch. Never had she seen anything more beautiful. She glanced over at her mother and Rory. They wore similar expressions of awe on their faces.

"Shall we explore?" Emily finally asked.

Lorelai grinned and offered Rory her arm. "Let's shall."

xxxxx

The three generations of Gilmore women slowly wound their way through the winding paths of the Sunken Garden, joking and babbling as they marvelled at the unique beauty that surrounded them. Eventually they came to another path that led them to a pond with three fountains in the middle of it.

Rory excused herself to use the nearby restroom and Lorelai found herself alone with her mother as they watched the lights within the fountain change colours. Emily had surprised her today. She was much more laid back and relaxed than Lorelai was used to, and for the first time in a long time, the conversation between them seemed to flow effortlessly. Lorelai couldn't remember the last time she'd spoken to her mother without having her words twisted and thrown back in her face. It was rather nice.

The lights in the fountains flashed from green to blue as Lorelai's thoughts shifted to Jason. She had been successful in keeping her relationship with him a secret from her parents, and she was beginning to feel guilty about it. Maybe now would be a good time to broach the subject. Now, when she and Emily were communicating well.

Lorelai took a deep breath and took the plunge. "Mom, I'm dating Jason," she said softly, her voice barely audible over the roar of the water.

Emily's eyes widened and she turned away from the view to gape at her daughter. She frowned, certain that she must have misheard. "What?"

"Jason. You know, Dad's business partner?"

"I know who Jason is," Emily said stiffly.

"Good, I was beginning to worry you had developed amnesia or something."

"Don't be cute with me Lorelai," Emily snapped. "When did this fling start?"

"Um..." Lorelai shifted her feet nervously. "When Jason joined Dad's firm."

Heat sprang to Emily's cheeks. "You've been dating Jason Stiles for _three_ months? And you didn't tell us?"

Lorelai winced. "I was going to, I was just... waiting."

"Waiting? For what? A sign, an omen, a frying pan to the head? What is your excuse for shutting us out of your life _this _time?" Emily's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I was waiting for the timing to be right."

Emily spoke louder, attracting glances from several passersby. "And when would that be, Lorelai? When your father becomes the laughing stock of the town?"

"No," Lorelai sighed. "Look, Mom, I wasn't trying to hurt you. It's just that we've been getting along so well lately and I knew that you wouldn't approve, so --"

"Of course I don't approve. Of all the men you could date, you chose Jason Stiles? Your father's business partner and the son of one of his biggest rivals. Do you have any idea how scandalous it could be if the news got out? Your father will be horrified."

"Mom, stop. I didn't think --"

"No, you didn't. You never think, Lorelai." Emily turned and began walking toward the path that lead back to the parking lot. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be waiting for you and Rory in the car."

Lorelai blinked back tears as she watched her mother leave.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Rory returned from the restroom, her brow furrowed in concern. "Where's Grandma?"

"She went back to the car. She's waiting for us." Lorelai's voice was flat and emotionless.

"What happened?" Rory demanded as they slowly walked to the parking lot. They were still surrounded by beautiful flora and fauna, but now, neither of them noticed. The wonder and excitement from earlier was gone.

When Lorelai spoke, it was soft, almost a whisper. "I told Emily about Jason."

"Oh, Mom, you didn't!" Rory cried. "Why would you tell her now, when we're on vacation and the two of you are getting along so well?"

"The timing seemed right. She was in such a good mood that I thought maybe she'd take it better, not freak out so much. Obviously I was wrong." They had arrived at the entrance to the parking lot and Lorelai froze. She wasn't ready to face the wrath of Emily just yet.

Rory sensed her mother's hesitation and patted her gently on the arm. "You have to face her sometime. Let's just get back to the hotel and then you can give her some space."

Reluctantly, Lorelai followed Rory to the car. She was suddenly dreading the next five days.

_TBC_

_**Additional A/N: ** For anyone who is interested, you can learn more about Butchart Gardens (and see pictures), by visiting their website at butchart gardens dot com (no spaces)._


	3. Fish and Chips and Vinegar

**A/N: **Thanks again to the amazingly talented **Jewels12** for the beta and support. As a reward, I present you with your own, flame batton juggling, street performer. The only catch is that you have to come to Victoria to unwrap... erm... I mean... MEET him.

**Chapter Three: Fish and Chips and Vinegar**

By Wednesday morning, the quiet tension between Emily and Lorelai had risen to unbearable levels. Rory had tried, unsuccessfully, on several occasions to mediate discussion between them, but had failed miserably, each attempt resulting in more yelling and stony stares.

After a particularly moody breakfast, Rory suggested that she and Lorelai go exploring on their own, while Emily shopped for antiques. Emily and Lorelai both agreed, and soon Rory and Lorelai found themselves alone in the hotel lobby.

They stepped outside and Lorelai breathed deeply, relishing in the scent of the cool salty air. They walked in companionable silence for a moment, taking in the views with fascination.

"Look, Mom, they have a wax museum." Rory pointed across the street, but Lorelai didn't notice. She was too busy staring at some horses that were hitched to carriages and parked along a side street.

"Oh, aren't you a beauty?" she gushed, reaching to pet one. "What's your name?" she spoke softly, her voice resembling the tone people use to speak to babies and small children.

Rory wandered over and read the sign for carriage rides. She shook her head at the obviously inflated prices before grasping her mother's arm and pulling her away. "Come on, we didn't come all this way to see horses."

"But they're cute and furry," Lorelai protested, casting a sorrowful glance at the horse. "I'm sorry, Clyde, she's my daughter and I have to listen to her," she called.

"Clyde?" Rory smirked.

"It's a name," Lorelai said defensively.

"A goofy name." Rory rolled her eyes and they crossed the street.

"It's not goofy, it suited him," Lorelai argued as they descended the stone staircase that led to a walkway outlining the harbour. All thoughts of Clyde escaped as she spotted the bustle of activity on the waterway.

Dozens of vendors were set up along the walk. Some had tables with umbrellas to display their work on, while others had their goods displayed on blankets that were laid on a grassy hillside. The hill had flowerbeds cut into it and Rory quickly realized the flowers were arranged into the shape of letters that spelled the words "Welcome to Victoria".

They meandered for a while, flitting from vendor to vendor, admiring their displays. As they rounded the curve of the harbour, they encountered an artist who had created large, colourful works using spray paint. There was one, a picture of a night sky reflected in rippled water, that captivated Rory and she decided to buy it. While she paid for it, Lorelai wandered over to join a large crowd that had gathered around a street performer.

Lorelai watched with glee as the man juggled four colourful balls while balanced on a unicycle. By the time Rory found her, the man was preparing to juggle flaming batons.

"Ooooh, cool," she cried, bouncing excitedly beside her mother as they watched the show. Ten minutes later, the large audience was clapping at the end of a fabulous show. The crowd dispersed and Rory threw a five dollar bill into the man's hat as they passed him.

"Lane should do that." Lorelai pointed to a man standing in front of a large drum kit. He had a harmonica in a holder around his neck and a guitar draped over his shoulder. He was somehow managing to play all three instruments at once and Lorelai was thoroughly impressed.

"I'm not so sure the 'one-man band' is a concept Lane would agree with," Rory said pragmatically. "She likes playing with Zach, Brian and Gil. Besides, I don't think she can play the harmonica."

"Hmph. Well, I still think it would be fun. She could serenade the streets of Stars Hollow." Lorelai pouted playfully as they continued to walk and browse.

"Taylor would have a heart attack. Remember the whole 'Town Troubadour' thing? Besides, it would be pretty hard to keep her music from Mrs. Kim if Lane was singing in the streets."

"Good point." Lorelai pursed her lips in thought. "Oh! Do you think Luke would do it?"

Rory burst out laughing. "Are you kidding? He's more likely to volunteer for a town festival than start a one-man band."

Lorelai sighed heavily. "I hate it when you're right... Oh, look at those lamp thingies beside the water. They look like mushrooms."

Rory shook her head as she watched her mother run over to one of the black painted objects and try to leap over it. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"So I've been told." She leaped over another one and nearly fell when her foot caught on the edge. "Okay, I'm done now. Let's explore the dock." Lorelai gestured to the ramp up ahead that led to the wooden docks where dozens of sail boats were anchored.

"Okay." Rory nodded. They walked carefully down the ramp and began to wander, waving at people who were on their boats.

They came to a junction where a small green and white tug boat was parked and they both eyed it curiously.

"That's not a sail boat," Lorelai stated.

"No. It looks more like a miniature tug-boat. Hey, there's a sign." Rory ran over to read it. "Oh, Mom, it's a ferry. We could go on a little tour. Here's the route."

Lorelai joined her. "That sounds like fun. Let's do it. We could pretend we're explorers and riding on the good ship lollipop!"

Rory snickered. "Or we could just enjoy the beautiful scenery." She pulled a few crisp, colourful, Canadian bills from her wallet and handed it to the man who was standing at the wheel of the small boat. "Two, please." He nodded and handed her two tickets as she climbed aboard and sat down on the smooth wooden bench that lined the wall.

Lorelai grinned and hopped on, somehow managing to nearly tumble into the water when the boat bounced in response.

"Are you all right?" the driver asked, concerned.

Lorelai steadied herself and smiled. "I'm fine. Sorry about that." She took a tentative step, and when the boat didn't wobble, quickly found her way to the seat next to Rory. She glanced at the hat on his head and exclaimed, "Oh, are you a captain?"

He stared at her, clearly perplexed. "Um, no. I'm just the ferry driver."

"Oh," she said, disappointedly.

"My name's Jack." He held out his hand and Lorelai took it, visibly brightening.

"Can I call you Captain anyway?"

He shrugged and started to pull away from the dock and into the open harbour. "I don't see why not."

"Oh, yay! Then I can call you Captain Jack! Your last name isn't Harkness by any chance, is it?"

"Mom!" Rory rolled her eyes.

"What? It's a valid question."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." Rory turned to look out the window. "Hey, there's a seal. Or is it an otter?"

"Oh, where?" Lorelai peered over Rory's shoulder.

Rory pointed to a black object that was floating a few feet away from them. "Right there."

"It's lying on its back. I bet it's an otter. He's cute. I think we should call him Ollie. Ollie the otter."

Rory giggled. "Luke's right, you have an obsession with naming things."

"I do not. I just think that some things should have names. It makes them more real."

"You're nuts!"

"Hey!"

"It's true. Now get over it and pay attention to the view."

xxxxx

Forty minutes later, they got off the boat at a dock labelled 'Fisherman's Warf'.

Lorelai managed to exit gracefully before turning to wave at Jack. "Ciao, Captain Jack!"

Jack waved quickly before turning his attention to the German tourists who were climbing on.

"Ciao?" Rory mocked as they walked away.

"We're in a foreign country, we should be speaking a foreign language."

"This is Canada, French would be more appropriate."

"But I don't know French."

"You don't know Italian, either."

Unable to argue with such annoyingly truthful logic, Lorelai turned her attention to the brightly painted house boats that they were passing. "Doesn't that seem odd to you? A house that floats?" she asked, pointing to a little yellow house with green shutters.

"It is a little unusual," Rory agreed. "Look at that one." She pointed to a tall, square house that had gigantic windows on all sides. "It's huge."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "That's bigger than _our_ house."

"I know." They had reached the main dock now and there was a restaurant on the corner. A big, plastic sign perched on the roof read: 'Barb's Fish and Chips.'

"Oh, that sounds good! Are you hungry?"

Rory nodded enthusiastically. "You have to ask?"

"Great." Lorelai linked her arm through Rory's and they got in line.

xxxxx

Lorelai sniffed the salty air. "Yay! Fish and Chips!" They were sitting at a picnic table, a feast of chicken strips, fries and battered fish spread before them.

"It's not really 'fish and chips' if you don't order fish."

"But I don't like fish, it's fishy."

"Of course it is; it's fish."

"Well, if it wasn't fishy, I'd eat it. Can we stop saying fish now?"

Rory laughed. "You brought it up."

Lorelai took a fry. "Hey, watch it, or I'll start mocking you about your non-existent love life." An odd expression flashed across Rory's face and she suddenly switched into 'mom mode'. "Unless there's something to tell..." she prodded gently.

Rory blushed. "Well..." she trailed off, not quite sure if she wanted to tell her mother about her recent encounters with Dean.

"Oh, there _is_ something, isn't there? Did you meet someone new at Yale?"

"Not exactly. Really, it's nothing... I don't think."

"Well, maybe I could help you figure it out?"

Rory took a deep breath and decided to go for it. Maybe her mother would be able to help her sort out the confusion she was feeling. "Okay. Like I said, I don't really know if it's anything, but lately we've been having these little... moments. Glances, slight touches, smiles, that kind of thing. And a few weeks ago, when things were really hard at school and I couldn't reach you, I cried on his shoulder and it felt like old times again. It felt good. I forgot how healing Dean's hugs could be."

Lorelai gaped at her daughter. "Dean? You're talking about Dean?"

Rory nodded. "Yes"

"Stars Hollow Dean? The Dean you dumped for Jess? And more importantly, the Dean who is currently married to Lindsay?" Lorelai couldn't keep the disbelief out of her voice.

"It's not like that," Rory said in a panicky voice. _This was a mistake, _she thought.

Lorelai's cheeks flushed. "It's not? Then explain it to me, Rory, explain how you could possibly be having _moments _with a married man?"

Tears sprung to Rory's eyes. "Don't say it like that, like I'm doing something wrong. I'm not."

"Rory. He's married. He made a commitment to Lindsay. Tell me how it could be okay for him to be hugging his ex-girlfriend?"

"They're having problems. I think he wants to leave her."

"Oh, Rory, hon. Please don't do this to yourself. Do not put yourself in that position. Whether they are having problems are not, it's still not right."

"You don't understand." Rory pushed her uneaten fish and chips away and stood up, angrily.

"Rory!"

Rory didn't answer. Instead, she ran up the ramp that led to the street and turned toward the hotel, walking furiously.

Lorelai sighed and took one last bite of her chicken finger before following her. She felt numb. How was it that she'd managed to get into a major fight with both her mother and her daughter within less than 24 hours? _Oh yeah, Mom, _she thought sarcastically, as she walked back to the car in misery, _this vacation was a GREAT idea. _

_TBC_


	4. Tea and Lace

**A/N: **First, I need to thank my owners **TrueLovePooh, **and** Boston 4 **for being so patient with me and my incredibly slow updates. I hope the wait has been worth it.

I'd like to thank my friends J and A for their help in brainstorming portions of this chapter. Their ideas made this even better.

I also must not forget to thank **Jewels12** my beta to whom I am eternally indebted to. Thank you for not running away screaming when THREE chapters showed up in your inbox. I owe you a handsome juggler. :)

**Chapter 4: Tea and Lace**

Breakfast on Thursday morning was a tense and awkward affair. No one spoke. Emily was still furious with Lorelai, and Rory refused to even look at her mother. Lorelai sighed, having no clue how to fix the situation. She hadn't intended to upset either one of them, and yet, here they were, her mother and her daughter, both furious with her for being truthful.

Unable to bear the deafening silence any longer, Lorelai excused herself, declaring that she was going to go shopping for souvenirs. Once she was finally out in the open air, she felt as though a hundred pounds had been lifted from her shoulders. She sighed with relief and set out to explore on her own.

She patted Clyde on her way past and took her time walking toward Government Street where all the good shopping was supposed to be. She turned right at the corner, passing the large, domed parliament building. On her left, across the street, stood the _Royal British Columbia Museum._ It was tall and had a large poster hanging from the side wall advertising an exhibit called: 'Eternal Egypt: Masterworks of Ancient Art'. She continued to walk, frowning slightly as reached the next block, which was dotted with beautiful character homes, but none of the stores she'd been expecting. She checked the street sign and it said 'Government Street', so she shrugged and continued to walk, hoping the stores would turn up ahead.

xxxxx

"So Rory, what do you say you and I have a little adventure of our own today?" Emily asked, once Lorelai left the room.

Rory took a sip of her coffee before responding. "Sure, Grandma. That sounds nice."

"Oh, wonderful." Emily clasped her hands and grinned. "I was thinking we could get dressed up and go have _High Tea_ at the 'Empress Hotel'"

Rory fought the urge to grimace. She'd hoped her grandmother had something more interesting in mind than drinking tea. "Oh... uh... sure... I guess."

Emily didn't seem to notice the hesitancy in Rory's voice. "Excellent. I'll call to make a reservation for this afternoon, and then you and I can go shopping for an appropriate outfit. The Empress is rather fancy."

While Emily made the call, Rory finished her breakfast and returned to her room to change. Emily found her there, twenty minutes later, researching 'The Empress Hotel' on her computer. She'd learned some interesting facts about it and now she was more eager to visit.

"It has an amazing history," Rory told Emily as they headed to the car. "It's one of the oldest hotels in Victoria."

Emily nodded. "Yes, that's right. It's a very famous place."

"Did you know that it's built on water?" Rory asked, buckling her seat belt.

Emily shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. It's on land." She pointed to the Empress as they drove past it. "See? Not a speck of water."

"Well, no, not anymore," Rory admitted. "But originally it was part of the harbour. The road was too. They filled it in with sand and dirt to build the streets and buildings in this area.

"Really? Is that safe?"

"Safe enough. Apparently it's sinking slowly. And there's a rumour that it will sink completely if there's ever a big earthquake, but so far it's been fine."

"Fascinating. You do learn the most interesting things on that computer of yours," Emily remarked fondly.

"The internet is a wealth of information, Grandma."

"Well, it's beyond me." Emily pulled into the parking lot of a small boutique. "Here we are."

For the next hour, Rory was subjected to numerous dress changes, while Emily and two of the shop girls, a blond and a brunette, ooohed, ahhed, and vetoed. At first, Rory didn't mind much. She wasn't in love with any of the dresses, but they weren't awful and she knew that her cooperation was making her grandmother happy. By the fifteenth dress, however, she was getting irritable. Many of the dresses had lace collars and her neck was getting itchy. She was hungry and she had reached the point where she just wanted to pick the nearest dress, no matter how hideous, so she could get out of there.

She wondered if this is what her mother had felt like when she was growing up. She was sure Grandma would have made her try things on, and she was even more certain that her mother would have hated every minute. Rory pulled on the next dress and looked in the mirror. It was yellow, with delicate lacy trim and she thought it made her look like a cupcake. Rory grimaced and reluctantly stepped out of the dressing room.

Once again, the shop girls gushed, telling her she looked gorgeous, and Rory felt like rolling her eyes. Luckily, Emily didn't seem to like this one, and Rory was actually relieved when she was handed the next dress – a bright blue one with black trim.

When she stepped out of the dressing room wearing it a moment later, she was greeted with an excited clap from her grandmother. "Oh, Rory, this is it. You look lovely." Emily beamed proudly. She asked Rory to spin around a few times before she was one hundred percent satisfied. Then she turned to the blond and declared, "We'll need shoes too. Size nine and nothing too high."

"Yes, ma'am." She rushed off and returned several minutes later, laden with about six boxes of shoes. Thankfully, the second pair Rory tried on was deemed a keeper, though Emily _did_ insist on seeing the other pairs, just to be sure.

Finally, they left the store, Rory wearing her new dress and shoes at her grandmother's request.

Emily eyed Rory's ensemble approvingly one last time before sliding into the car. "Now, we are ready for high tea."

xxxxx

Lorelai was cursing herself for wearing her pretty, purple heels today. She'd been walking for what seemed like hours and her feet were killing her. She had seen endless rows of old, Victorian houses, but there was no sign of a store at all. After almost twenty minutes of hopeful wandering, she finally admitted to herself that she was lost.

She sighed and scanned the street, dismayed to find it deserted. She couldn't even ask for directions. Panicking slightly, Lorelai walked to the next corner and looked for any sign of help. A car drove past, but the sidewalk was empty. She was about to give in to her rising hysteria, when she noticed a sign for a coffee shop about a block away.

_Coffee. That's what I need. _She thought happily. _And there should be people there, I can get help. _With a new-found spring in her step, Lorelai strolled toward the coffee shop with visions of coffee beans dancing in her head.

xxxxx

Rory's eyes widened as they approached the Empress, which overlooked the harbour. Green ivy was growing up the sides of the stone walls creating a beautiful effect. She was beginning to understand why this hotel was such an icon. The pictures didn't do it justice.

They entered the dining hall, a large room with ornate wood panelling on the walls and the ceiling. Other customers were scattered around the room, seated at tables set with floral china place settings. Along the back of the room, several people walked past along what appeared to be a bit of a passageway from one side of the hotel through to the reception desk.

A friendly looking waitress came over to greet them. She led them to a table near the window and handed them each a small menu as she explained how high tea worked.

Emily thanked her, and the woman skittered away, leaving Rory alone with her grandmother.

"Wow, the view really is phenomenal," Rory gushed. She could see the harbour quite clearly, and the lush green lawn of the legislature building was hard to miss. She could even see their hotel, 'Hotel Grand Pacific', towering in the distance.

"Yes. The view is pretty impressive," Emily agreed, wincing as the bagpiper that Lorelai had seen two days before, picked up his instrument and began to play. "I could do without the music, though."

"I think it's kind of nice."

Emily wrinkled her nose. "Sure, if you enjoy listening to dying cats."

"It's not _that_ bad, Grandma."

"No matter. I'm determined to enjoy myself, despite the screeching." She cast one last glance toward the unfortunate musician before turning her attention back to Rory and smiling. "It's not every day that I get to have you all to myself."

"You make it sound like we never see each other. I see you every Friday."

"I know, but you're always in such a rush these days, with Yale and all."

"Well, I'm not in a rush now." Rory leaned back in her chair, trying to emphasize her point, but leaned a bit too far and lost her balance. Her cheeks were spotted with pink as she picked herself up as demurely as possible.

Emily frowned disapprovingly. "Rory, a lady does not lean back in her chair."

"I know. I'm sorry, Grandma, it was an accident." Rory's cheeks flamed with even more humiliation.

"Apology accepted. Luckily no one really saw it happen." Emily moved in conspiratorially. "We can keep it our little secret." She winked, which looked so odd that Rory almost burst out laughing.

A small giggle escaped as she said, "Thanks, Grandma."

Just then, the waitress came to their table with a large, circular tray. She set a big china teapot on the table and placed the matching pitcher of cream and a sugar bowl beside it. Then she put a large, three-tiered silver tray in the centre. The tray was laden with little sandwiches and dozens of delicious looking goodies ranging from tarts, to cookies, to cake.

Rory practically bounced with glee as she eyed the delicious treasures in front of her. Suddenly, she _loved_ high tea.

xxxxx

Lorelai pulled the door of the coffee shop open with a flourish and bounced to the counter. All thoughts of being lost had fled in her single-minded desire for caffeine.

The young woman behind the counter had long, brown hair that was braided into corn rows and each braid was decorated with colourful beads that clattered anytime she moved her head. "Good morning," the girl said brightly. "How can I help you today?"

"Coffee. Copious amounts of coffee." Lorelai all but collapsed on the counter.

"Coffee I can do. Any particular kind?"

"The strongest you've got."

"You got it." The girl grinned, grabbed a tall mug from behind the counter, and filled it with steaming hot liquid.

Lorelai breathed deeply, relishing the sweet scent as the girl placed the mug in front of her. "Oh, thank you." She took a sip and moaned, "You have no idea how much I needed that today."

The girl punched some buttons on her till. "Rough morning?"

Lorelai nodded and took another sip of coffee before responding, "Getting lost while wearing heels from the devil is not something I'd recommend to anyone."

"Oh, no, definitely not," she agreed, before quoting the price for the coffee.

Lorelai pulled out her wallet and stared at the colourful assortment of bills. She still had a hard time believing that these pretty pieces of paper were actually money. "Will a blue one cover it?"

The girl laughed. "You mean a five? Yes, it will." She took the bill that Lorelai held out to her. "Not from around here?"

"No. Thus the getting lost. Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to have a map, would you?"

"I'm afraid not." She shook her head regretfully.

"I have one." Lorelai turned around, startled by the unfamiliar voice. For the first time she noticed a man sitting at a nearby table with a laptop and a stack of papers in front of him. Something about the scene reminded her of Rory, and she smiled for a moment before remembering that they were currently in a fight.

She shoved the unpleasant thoughts aside and approached him. "You do?"

"Yes." He pulled it out of the bag next to him. "Where is it that you're trying to go?"

"Shopping."

He chuckled. "Not going to find much of that in this area. There's lots of shopping on the other end of Government, though."

"I knew I'd turned the wrong way." She sighed, mourning the lost shopping time.

"Easy to fix." He opened the map and pointed out where they were and the best route for her to take to get to her desired destination.

"Thank you so much, mysterious man with no name," Lorelai exclaimed gratefully.

"You are most welcome, lady with the devil's shoes. I'm just glad I could help."

"Me too. Thanks again." Lorelai took a final sip of her coffee and turned back to the counter. "And thanks for the coffee."

"My pleasure." The girl waved as Lorelai exited the coffee shop, confident that she'd finally be able to get herself un-lost.

_TBC_


	5. Of Horses and Donkeys

**A/N: **Clyde is back, Pooh! Just for you! :)

In the spirit of poetry, here is an ode to my beta:

Thank you **Jewels12,** for taking the time to delve,

into my little story, even though it features Rory.

Thank you for being patient, with comma errors that are blatant,

with my redundancies and rhymes, and many other crimes.

You're not a possum, but you sure are awesome!

**Of Horses and Donkeys**

The next morning, Emily woke up feeling rather pensive. She and Rory had engaged in a discussion about Lorelai the previous day, and it had left Emily with a lot to think about.

"_I don't understand why your mother didn't tell me," Emily ranted to her granddaughter. _

"_She wanted to, Grandma, but she was worried about how you would react." Rory was impressively calm. _

"_Well, that's ridiculous. I'm her mother. She shouldn't have to worry about that." _

"_No, she shouldn't," Rory agreed, giving Emily a pointed look. _

_Emily shifted uncomfortably. "Are you saying this is my fault?" _

_Rory shook her head, choosing her words carefully. "No, but sometimes I think you're a little hard on her." _

"_That's crazy."_

"_Is it?"_

_Emily was silent, as the truth in Rory's words hit her. It was true; she was hard on Lorelai. She expected a lot from her daughter, but she didn't think she was being unreasonable. _

She had changed the subject then, not wanting to admit that Rory was right. But now, in the silence of her hotel room, Emily couldn't hide from her thoughts any longer, and they hit her with a tidal wave of pain and remorse.

Dozens of past conversations between Lorelai and herself flitted through her brain and she realized that she frequently got upset at Lorelai instead of listening to her. They had a long history of hurt and misunderstanding in their relationship, and Emily was determined to break the cycle.

She climbed out of bed and formulated a plan as she prepared herself for the day. This matter was going to be resolved once and for all.

xxxxx

Lorelai woke to a sharp knock on her door. She groaned and rolled over sleepily, willing whoever it was to go away. Her feet were still killing her from the day before and she had decided she was never using them again. Sleep was a much better alternative.

The knocking grew more insistent and Lorelai buried her head under her pillow. From the other side of the room, Rory stirred and dragged herself out of bed, stumbling her way to the door, sleepy-eyed and grumpy.

"Good morning, Rory," Emily said brightly, causing Rory to wince at the loudness. "Is your mother up?"

"No," Lorelai moaned from beneath her pillow.

Emily entered the room and perched herself on the side of Lorelai's bed, leaving Rory to close the door behind her, wordlessly slip into the bathroom.

"Lorelai, I'd like to talk to you."

Lorelai reluctantly repositioned herself so she was lying on top of the pillow, instead of beneath it. "Now? It's the crack of dawn."

Emily scoffed. "Actually, the crack of dawn was hours ago. It's nearly 9 am."

"Still too early. On vacation," she murmured, trying to close her eyes in the hope that her mother would give up and leave.

Unfortunately she had forgotten about her mother's annoying ability to be persistent. "Lorelai, this is getting tiresome. You are an adult and I am your mother and I would really like to speak with you, so will you please get up?"

Lorelai made a big show of dragging herself to a sitting position. "There, I'm up. You wanted to talk?"

"Yes. I thought you and I could go for a nice walk through the park together and clear the air."

Eyeing her mother sceptically, Lorelai wiggled her toes. "I'd love to, Mom, but I can barely walk. I got lost yesterday and I killed my feet. I may never walk again."

Emily rolled her eyes at Lorelai's theatrics, just as Rory walked into the room and laughed. "You got lost?"

Lorelai glared at her. "Don't mock, mommy is broken."

Rory bit her lip but failed to contain her amusement. "Fine, but you are _so_ not driving us anywhere again."

"Traitor."

Rory stuck her tongue out at her mother, suddenly remembering that they were in a fight. "I'm going to the museum. You two have fun. Don't kill each other."

After Rory left, Emily turned back to Lorelai. "Okay, if you can't walk, we'll go for a carriage ride through the park, instead."

Lorelai's face lit up. "With the horses?"

"Yes, in a horse drawn carriage."

Lorelai practically flew out of bed. "I'll be ready in ten minutes. I hope we get Clyde!"

"Who's Clyde?" Emily asked fruitlessly as the bathroom door closed.

xxxxx

Lorelai was surprised by the amicable vibe she was getting from her mother as they walked from the hotel to the side street where you could rent carriages. It was quite a change from the cold shoulder she'd been given since the incident at Butchart Gardens. She was limping as they turned the corner, but that didn't stop her from rushing forward when she spotted a familiar golden mane.

"Clyde," she cried happily, petting the horse with fondness. "Mom, _this_ is Clyde."

"He's a horse."

"Of course he's a horse. He's a horse, of course." Lorelai giggled in amusement at the rhyme.

"Must you be so juvenile?"

"But I love to rhyme, I do it all the time."

"Lorelai." Emily's patience was thinning.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop rhyming."

"Thank you." Emily scanned the street. "Who do we talk to about hiring this thing out?"

Lorelai gasped. "He's not a 'thing', Mom. He has a name. Call him Clyde."

"Actually, his name is Bill." A man wearing a top hat and black suit approached them.

"Bill? But he doesn't look like a Bill. He looks like a Clyde."

Emily and the man in the black hat ignored her. "We'd like to have a ride in the carriage," Emily explained.

"Certainly. We can take Bill. Hop in." The man in the black hat arranged himself in the front, and Emily had to pry Lorelai away from the horse before she would climb aboard.

The ride was quiet and peaceful. He took them along the water first, where they could see the Pacific Ocean stretched out before them, with snow capped mountains towering in the distance. Their driver, Tom, told them that they were the Olympic Mountains from Washington State. They passed a long sea wall that lead out into the open ocean. There was a lighthouse at the end, and people were walking leisurely along the wall, clearly enjoying themselves.

They turned into the park and Lorelai was shocked by the size of it. "This is huge... Oh look, ducks." She pointed. "Oooooh, and a petting zoo." She gestured to a fenced area where there were about half a dozen children in a pen with little baby goats. "Rory would have loved that when she was little."

Lorelai waved goodbye to the goats as the carriage turned down another road. Soon they were passing lush, green fields and vibrant flowerbeds.

Emily was silent as she contemplated the best way to bring up the metaphorical elephant that lay between them. Unable to come up with a better alternative, Emily steeled herself, took a deep breath and blurted, "I'm sorry I overreacted to your news about Jason."

Lorelai blinked and gaped at her mother, trying to figure out if she'd actually heard her correctly. Her mother rarely apologized. And she certainly never admitted that she overreacted to anything. Lorelai couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious of her mother's motives, but when she looked into her eyes, it was obvious that Emily was being sincere. Lorelai decided to return the courtesy. "Thank you, mom. It means a lot to me. I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you."

"You and I seem to have a difficult time communicating with each other, Lorelai. I can't pretend that I understand why you would feel the need to keep this news a secret, but I do recognize that it's hard for you to tell me things. I wish there was a way we could fix that. All I want is to feel like I'm included in your life. You spend so much energy keeping your father and I separate from the rest of your life. Are you ashamed of us?"

"No, of course not. I just... I don't know... I guess it's just that my life in Stars Hollow is so different from what life is like for you and Dad, and I just assume you won't be interested, or you won't know where I'm coming from."

"It's true, we don't understand that part of your life very well, Lorelai. But you don't really give us the chance to."

Lorelai sat in silence as she processed these words. Her mother was right; she hadn't given them a chance to see that life. She'd thought they'd disapprove, so she'd avoided giving them the opportunity. Maybe that wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry if I've made you feel like I'm shutting you out. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just figured you'd be disappointed in me if you saw how I live compared to how you and Dad live. I love my life in Stars Hollow. I really do. But that doesn't mean I love you and Dad any less."

Emily nodded, taking it all in. She studied Lorelai for a moment, really seeing her for the first time in a long time. She was surprised at what she saw. Instead of a defiant and obnoxious child, Emily saw a strong, successful and happy woman sitting beside her. A woman she admired.

They sat quietly, enjoying the rhythmic clipitty-clopping of the horse's feet as they passed a large children's playground. It was Emily who broke the companionable silence first. "I understand now why you had trouble telling us about Jason, but I think there's more to it than that."

Lorelai gaped at her mother, awed by her perceptiveness. Maybe Emily knew her better than she'd thought. She took a moment to look deep inside herself before answering. "Because telling you would make it real, and I don't know if I want it to be real."

Emily frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Jason is a nice guy. We have a good time together, and he's always making me laugh, but I don't know if I can see myself with him for the long term. If you and Dad didn't know, then I had an easy out. It would be less messy if I decided I didn't want to stick it out. I'm really not very good at this relationship thing, you know."

"So you're saying that you weren't sure of yourself and _that's _why you didn't tell us?"

"Yes, I guess that's what I'm saying."

Much to Lorelai's bewilderment, Emily started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

Emily spoke between gales of laughter. "I... thought... you... didn't... trust... me."

"And that's funny?" Lorelai blinked. She'd never seen Emily like this before.

"No." More laughter.

"Well, I'm lost."

Emily managed to calm down enough to say, "I think I know what the root of our communication problem is."

"You do?"

"We both make assumptions about each other instead of clarifying, or giving the other a chance to make up their own mind."

Lorelai started to giggle. "Well, you know what they say, to assume makes an ass out of you and me."

"Emily threw her head back and howled. "Yes. And what donkey's we've been. I think it's time we break the cycle."

"I agree. I'll try to make more of an effort to tell you things in a timely manner. And I promise, if I start dating someone that I think will be in it for the long haul, I'll tell you right away."

"That's not Jason?"

"No, I don't think it is."

"I happen to agree with you."

"Wow, who woulda thunk it. Lorelai and Emily Gilmore agreeing on something relating to one of my relationships. That's got to be a first."

"But not a last," Emily said firmly. "I promise I will try to listen to you and hear you out when you talk to me. I'll try to stop jumping to conclusions."

"Thanks, Mom, that's all I really want."

"All right then, it's settled, no more assumptions." Emily leaned back against the seat of the carriage and pointed to a flower bed on their right. "Oh, look, they have nasturtiums!"

_TBC_


	6. Helmets and Cotton Candy

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to Boston4. You'll know why after the first paragraph. Enjoy! :)

It wouldn't be a Squid story without a gigantic thank you to my beta, **Jewels12**. None of this would have been possible without your suggestions and your help getting me started, and I'm thrilled beyond imagining at your reaction to this chapter.

**Chapter 6: Helmets and Cotton Candy**

Emily jumped as a sturdy young skater slammed into the window directly in front of her. He glided away, and she relaxed in her seat, wondering how on earth she'd managed to end up in this god awful stadium to watch this blood sport. She glanced at Lorelai and Rory who were seated beside her, each staring forward vacantly, with glazed over eyes. Clearly, they were bored. She should have tried harder to decline Cecily's offer to accompany her to this charity hockey game between the Boston Bruises and the Vancouver Ducks... or whatever it was that they were called. She'd sooner witness an execution.

There was a roar from the crowd and Lorelai and Rory seemed to emerge from their dazed state.

"Did something happen?" Rory asked.

Lorelai peered toward the ice where a bunch of burly men in black shirts were patting each other on the back. "Did they get a hole-in-one or something?"

The people sitting beside them shot her a disgusted look and Rory couldn't help but laugh. "I may not know much about sports, Mom, but I do know that a 'hole-in-one' is specific to golf."

"Well, how would I know this isn't golf? They're holding clubs," she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Also known as hockey sticks." Rory rolled her eyes.

Lorelai glared at her suspiciously. "Since when have you become such a hockey geek?"

"I'm not. But I did see that game in Stars Hollow that one time. I at least know what to call the equipment."

"Oh, really? So what's the helmety thing that guy is wearing called?" Lorelai pointed to one of the white shirted players as he soared past. The excitement from a moment ago had died down and the game seemed to be back in progress.

"Um... a helmet." Rory snorted.

"Sure. That was an easy one. Bet you don't know the name of that black thing they're hitting around," Lorelai challenged.

Rory's brow furrowed in thought. "Oh, I know this. I do... It's called a... a discus." This earned them another disgusted look from their neighbours. "Okay, clearly I'm wrong, but it was a good guess."

"True, much better than 'flat rubbery thing', which is what I've been calling it in my head. And hey, I thought you weren't speaking to me."

"I changed my mind on account of extreme boredom. This just confirms that you and I are _not_ sports people."

"You can say that again. I don't see what's so exciting about this game. All I see are black and white shirted people skating back and forth. I hope you didn't have to pay a lot of money for us to watch a bunch of sweaty men exercise, Mom."

"It's for charity, Lorelai," Emily reminded her. "And Cecily really wanted us to come. Probably so _she _wouldn't have to," she muttered, scanning the crowd. "I can't believe she didn't show up."

Just then, Lorelai spotted someone with a large tub of popcorn and her stomach growled. "Ooooh, look, Rory, they have popcorn. I wonder where you buy that. Didn't you tell me that hockey involved lots of eating?"

Rory brightened. "Oh, yes! How could I forget? That was the best part."

Emily gawked at them. "But we _just_ ate. You couldn't possibly be hungry."

"Never underestimate the power of a Gilmorian appetite, Mom. You forget that Rory and I are champion eaters." Lorelai stood up and pulled Rory with her. "We'll be back. Do you want anything?"

Emily started to shake her head but spied someone with a can of Diet Coke and suddenly she wanted one. "A cold Diet Coke would be lovely."

"Done. We won't be long. Come on, Rory, let's find us some eats."

xxxxx

Rory and Lorelai ascended the cement steps and soon found themselves in a cavernous, empty hallway.

"Which way do you think?" Rory asked, searching the hallway for signs indicating the way to the concession.

Lorelai sniffed the air. "This way." She turned left and continued sniffing until they turned the corner and found a large concession counter.

"Hot dogs," Rory exclaimed. "I love hot dogs."

"And licorice!"

"Ooooh, cotton candy!"

The two girls approached the counter, practically vibrating with anticipation of the feast they would be enjoying shortly.

They went a little crazy with the ordering and were told it would be several minutes for everything to be ready. Since neither of them was especially eager to return to the game, they happily sat on a nearby cushioned bench to wait.

Rory looked pensive as she settled into her seat. "Mom?" she finally said, shakily.

Lorelai turned to her, concerned. "What is it, hon?"

"I'm sorry." Her voice broke and she burst into tears.

Lorelai gathered her daughter in her arms and rocked her gently as she sobbed. Rory tried to speak a few times, but she couldn't seem to get the words out, so she continued to cry in the safety of her mother's arms.

When she finally ran out of tears, she breathed deeply and rested her head on Lorelai's shoulder. "I shouldn't have freaked out at you like I did the other day. You were right. About Dean, Lindsay, the whole situation," Rory sniffled. "What am I going to do?"

"Nothing. You haven't done anything wrong. Not yet," Lorelai whispered gently.

Rory shuddered. "That's just it. I would have, Mom. I wanted to. The other night I was hoping that he would kiss me. And the thing is, he's not free to be kissing me, or anyone other than Lindsay. Even if things aren't going well between them. He's married." She pulled away from her mother and buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe I almost kissed a married man."

Lorelai placed a soothing hand on her back and rubbed it in concentric circles. "But the point is that you _didn't. _I know it's hard when you want to be close to someone and they're not free to be with you." Lorelai's thoughts involuntarily flashed to her recent meltdown in the park with Luke and she quickly pushed them aside. "But you need to make sure that you set clear boundaries for yourself and abide by them."

Rory nodded. "I get that now. Thank you, Mom."

"Anytime, sweets." Lorelai pulled her close for a quick hug. "Oh, look, our feast is ready. I guess we should get back to your Grandma." She made a face.

"I thought you two were getting along again." They both stood and walked toward the concession.

"We are, we are. It's just --"

"What?" Rory raised her eyebrows questioningly as she piled her arms with a myriad of confectionery items.

"This game is _boring!_"

Rory burst out laughing. "Suck it up, girlfriend. Grandma will be sending out a search party soon if we don't get back in there."

Lorelai sighed. "Fine. But if I go back, I want the blue cotton candy."

"Deal."

xxxxx

Emily's eyes widened in horror as Lorelai and Rory returned to their seats laden with so much junk food, they could barely hold on to it.

"What is all that?"

"Snacks," Lorelai told her matter-of-factly.

"But who is going to eat all this? You have enough food there to feed an army."

"Us, Grandma." Rory handed Emily her Diet Coke, then dumped the entire contents of her arms onto her seat. "We're the army." She giggled.

"Good heavens, you'll make yourselves sick if you eat all of that."

"That's half the fun." Lorelai sat in her seat and promptly tore open the blue cotton candy. "Here, would you like some?" She offered the bag to her mother.

Emily shook her head. "I'd rather not rot my insides out, thank you very much."

"You sound like Luke," Lorelai grumbled.

"The diner man? What does he have to do with it?"

"He's always giving Mom and I a hard time about what we eat. He's a bit of a health food nut." Rory had sorted out the food she'd dumped on the seat and was now able to sit again.

Emily silently thanked the diner man for looking out for her girls. At least someone was trying to make sure they ate properly. Even if Lorelai was too bullheaded to pay attention.

Lorelai had stopped listening to the conversation. Instead, she watched in fascination as people on the other side of the arena began to do the wave.

"Rory, look! We need to do that." Lorelai stood up and threw her hands over her head but no one else in the area responded. She plopped into her seat, pouting. "Well that was no fun."

"I think you have to wait for your turn," Rory said pragmatically. "See over there? They're starting it, and it will get to us eventually."

Their turn came a moment later and Lorelai leapt out of her seat, launching herself into the air as she waved her hands above her head. "We did it!" she cried, triumphantly.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Lorelai, must you make such a spectacle of yourself?"

"Yes. It's one of my many charms." She smiled coyly and returned to her seat, promptly reaching for the bag of red licorice.

xxxxx

By the third period, Lorelai and Rory had begun to take a greater interest in the game, teasing each other as they attempted to work out exactly what was happening. Their attempts eventually degenerated into mocking as they gave up on trying to make sense of the game and started to voice over what they thought the players would say to each other.

"Give that back, it's mine," Lorelai said in a high, squeaky voice as one of the players in a white shirt raced after a player in black.

"No way, I had it first." Rory's voice was deep and low.

"Ha! Actually, it's mine, all mine," Lorelai cackled as another player in white crashed into a black shirt and stole the disc thingy. Suddenly, she broke role and exclaimed excitedly, "I know what we can call that black thing! A bagel! Then it's like an homage to bagel hockey." .

"Oooooh, good thinking," Rory agreed, "I can remember that! So, who has the bagel now?"

Lorelai scanned the ice, but she didn't see anything.

"Number Four has it," Emily told them, startling them both.

"Nice catch, Grandma." The crowd erupted again as Number Four hit the bagel hard with his stick and it landed in the net behind the goalie in white.

This time, Lorelai and Rory joined in with the cheering.

"Who's winning now?" Emily asked. "The Bruises or the Ducks?"

"I think you mean the Bruins or the Canucks, Grandma," Rory corrected, before examining the large score board. "The Boston Bruins are currently leading 5-3."

"They're the ones in white?"

"No, they're in black, Vancouver is white."

"How do you know this?" Lorelai asked her daughter, in awe.

Rory pointed to her eyes. "I looked."

"Huh. You're so smart. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you were too busy eating cotton candy."

Lorelai gazed longingly at the empty bag in her hand. "I miss it already. All that sugary goodness. I love the taste of blue."

"How can something taste blue?" Emily enquired.

"Easy. It looks blue, therefore it tastes blue."

A loud buzzer sounded, signifying the end of the game and drowning out Emily's retort.

"Awww. It's over?" Lorelai was disappointed as she watched the players shake hands.

"I thought you said it was boring," Emily reminded her.

"It was. I still maintain that sports are meant for people that are not me, but food and mockery are _always_ fun."

Rory took a handful of popcorn. "That's true. It's very hard to beat that. Oh, I know, we can recreate it back at the hotel by introducing Grandma to _Joe Vs. The Volcano_."

Lorelai brightened and moved to gather the remainder of her treats. "Brilliant idea. One of the most mockable films in existence."

"It really is hard to beat," Rory agreed as they began to follow the crowd to the exit. "How many other movies feature a 'brain cloud' as their central plot?"

"None," Lorelai responded. "Plus, you've got Meg Ryan in three different roles."

"And Tom Hanks holding the moon."

"And a giant, man-eating volcano. Seriously, Mom, you have no idea the treat we have in store for you tonight."

Emily gaped at them. The film sounded vile to her. "You want me to watch a bad movie with you?"

"No, we want you to _mock_ a bad movie with us. There's a huge difference," Lorelai clarified, looping one arm through Rory's and the other through Emily's. "Trust me, it'll be fantastic."

_TBC_


	7. Stained Glass and Veils

**A/N: **Time for the final chapter. Thank you to everyone for the warm reception to this story. This is a tale that is very close to my heart since it's set in my hometown, which I love and miss very much. I hope you have enjoyed the brief glimpse into this little piece of paradise. **Pooh** and **Boston4**, I sincerely hope this story was everything you expected.

**Jewels12**, thank you for being so generous with your time, compliments and comments. You are the wind beneath my wings!

**Chapter 7: Stained Glass and Veils**

Saturday afternoon, Lorelai, Rory and Emily stood in front of the large, Catholic Cathedral as distant relatives descended upon them, eager to catch up.

Cousin Marsha made a beeline for Lorelai, and promptly clung to her arm and tugged her into the church as she babbled. "Oh, Lorelai, I'm so glad you could come. I've missed being able to spend time with you. You _have _to see my dress. I'm not wearing it yet because mom says it's bad luck to put it on too early. But you'll love it. It's a Vera Wang and it's got the most delicate lace and the _most_ precious..."

Lorelai tuned her cousin out, nodding occasionally as she continued to prattle on. Instead, she was admiring the gorgeous stained glass windows that surrounded the church. Rory had followed them in and she was also staring at the colourful windows, her eyes wide.

After what seemed like hours, Emily and Cecily joined them. Cecily dragged her daughter away to get changed, and the three Gilmores breathed a collective sigh of relief. They found a seat near the front of the church, just to the right of the altar. Lorelai wrinkled her nose as she took in the plethora of pink flowers that decorated the end of each pew and the front of the altar. It looked like someone had dumped a bottle of Pepto-Bismol on the whole church. Which was a shame, because it really was an incredible building.

A woman with shoulder-length black hair came out of a side door and seated herself at the grand piano. She smoothed her blue, flowered skirt and began to play a beautiful melody that filled the church. The groomsmen filed in and took their place in front of the altar, where the priest was already waiting for them.

The music stopped and everyone stood. The woman at the piano began to play and sing _Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring_ as Marsha embarked on her long trek up the aisle, her arm looped through her father's. The final notes of the musician's song floated through the spacious Cathedral just as Marsha reached the groom. The smile on her face was so bright that Lorelai instantly forgave her for her clingyness.

The ceremony was lovely from beginning to end, and Lorelai reflected on what her own wedding might be like one day. She would want something simpler, she decided. Not quite so many people, and certainly not so much pink. An image of her future groom flashed through her mind, and she nearly gasped aloud when she realized who it was. Lorelai quickly fixed her eyes on the altar, willing all thoughts of flannel clad men from her brain.

Beside her, Emily was having similar thoughts of her own. She was remembering her own wedding to Richard and how terribly nervous she'd been that day. The church had been decorated with beautiful white lace and dozens of white roses. Richard had looked dashing in his perfectly groomed suit, and as she'd walked down the aisle, everything else become invisible. She could only see him. Sadness filled her heart now, as she regretfully recalled the recent distance between herself and her husband. Suddenly, she was missing him desperately.

xxxxx

Emily insisted that they dress in fresh clothing, so they'd returned to the hotel to change before heading over to the reception. The reception was being held in the Crystal Ballroom of the Empress Hotel, and Rory took great pleasure from watching her mother's reaction to the news that the hotel was built on water.

They entered the room and joined the line of people who were waiting to check the seating chart. As they waited, Lorelai scanned the hall, nauseated by the sheer level of pinkness in the room. _Marsha must really love pink_, she thought. Her eyes rested on a couple at a nearby table and Lorelai was surprised to find that she recognized one of them. She nudged Rory. "Look, Rory, that's 'mystery man'."

"Really?" Rory craned her neck. "Where?"

"Over there."

"He's cute," Rory noted approvingly. "Isn't that the musician from the wedding who's sitting beside him?"

Lorelai looked again. "Oh, I think you're right. She's still wearing the same skirt."

"You should go say hi." Rory shoved her mother toward the couple.

"But--"

"You said yourself you wished you could thank him again. Now's your chance."

"Fine, but you're coming with me. Grandma can find our seats." Before Rory could protest, Lorelai had grabbed her arm and was pulling her across the room.

"Hello, mysterious man with no name." Lorelai grinned.

"Why, it's the lady with the devil's shoes. How are the feet?" He glanced down at the sensible, white flats she was wearing.

Rory answered for her mother, "She's fine, despite the whining and complaining."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Lorelai crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Right. Says the woman who claimed she'd never walk again." Rory rolled her eyes. "My mother has a tendency to be rather dramatic at times. I'm Rory, by the way, and she's Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you, Rory." Mystery man held out his hand. "I'm John. And this is Anne."

"How do you know Marsha and Tim?" Anne asked them.

"Marsha is my cousin." Lorelai frowned. "Or is she my second cousin? I'm not entirely clear on that. Either way, we're related."

Anne and John both laughed. Anne rested her hand on John's arm and Lorelai envied the obvious ease and comfort between them. _That's what I want in a relationship_, she realized. Suddenly it dawned on her that she _did_ have that, but with Luke, not Jason. The thought made her uncomfortable and she shoved it aside, quickly returning to the conversation. "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me out the other day."

"No problem, Lorelai. It was my pleasure." John smiled. "Have a great time tonight."

"We will," Lorelai assured him as she and Rory turned to walk away. "I'm wearing my dancing shoes."

"I thought you could barely walk," Rory countered.

"Dancing is not walking, Rory. Have I taught you nothing?"

xxxxx

Emily sat alone at the round, dinner table. People had finished eating about half an hour before, and the dancing was now well underway. Marsha and Tim had danced a beautiful waltz together before asking everyone to join them on the dance floor.

She watched Rory and Lorelai dancing together, both of them talking vibrantly. The music changed to a familiar ballad, and as Lorelai and Rory spun each other, Emily was transported back in time, to another wedding, another dance.

_Lorelai was four and they were attending the wedding of one of Richard's relatives. Lorelai had tired of watching the adults dancing and had begged to be allowed to dance too. At first Emily and Richard had refused, but when Lorelai had fixed her wide, teary eyes on her father and stuck out her bottom lip, he couldn't bear it any longer and he had relented, agreeing to take her for one dance. _

_Lorelai had squealed with glee, eagerly grasping her father's hand and bouncing her way to the dance floor saying, "Hurry, Daddy, I like this song." _

_They finally reached the dance floor and Richard tried to teach her a few proper dance steps. Lorelai would have nothing of it, though. She was impatient to start dancing, so she gently stood on his feet and held his hands tightly. "Dance, Daddy, dance." _

_Unable to resist her impish pleading, Richard laughed and obliged, dancing and spinning with her as she giggled with unadulterated joy. _

_When the song ended, Lorelai had begged to keep dancing,__and again Richard had given in, his adoration for her evident in the way he patiently taught her how to twirl while he held her hand. _

_Several songs later they returned to the table, Lorelai finally collapsing from exhaustion and falling asleep in his arms. Richard arranged her small, limp body gently on two chairs and turned to Emily, asking her for the honour of a dance. Emily had gone to him instantly, feeling safe and serene in his arms. They'd danced the evening away, so comfortable, so in love, causing all the guests to admire them. _

Emily swiped away a tear as she returned to the present. Her heart ached for that man, the one who was so attentive to her needs, who was so in love with their daughter that he'd take the time to indulge her whims. After Lorelai had announced her pregnancy at sixteen, he'd never been the same. A part of him had died that day and there was nothing Emily could do to make it better. He'd thrown himself into his work and she'd let herself get swept up in DAR events and charity functions. Over time, distance had grown between them and Emily had let it. She took a shaky breath and steeled herself, resolving to rectify that wrong as soon as she could. She loved her husband with all of her heart and it was time she reminded him of that.

Her eyes drifted back to Lorelai and Rory. They spotted her and waved before continuing to spin their way across the dance floor. Emily waved back, smiling as she watched them. At one point earlier this week she'd thought she'd made a horrible mistake in bringing them all here, but now she was incredibly grateful that she had. She felt like she and Lorelai were finally on solid ground when it came to their relationship. Emily knew it wouldn't be prefect, but she was confident that they would continue to make strides in their efforts to understand each other. _She_ was certainly planning to do her part.

Lorelai and Rory had apparently sorted out their issues, too. As much as she envied the closeness of their relationship, Emily had been unnerved by the tension between her daughter and granddaughter. She was relieved that they now seemed to be closer than ever.

_Yes_, she thought, _this trip was good for all of us. But now, it was definitely time to go home_.

_FIN_


End file.
